Dell'Amore e della Morte - una storia di eroi
by TheWoodElf
Summary: Duncan x warden romance. Storia d'amore pulita,passionale e disperata tra un uomo alla fine dei propri giorni e una giovane che si affaccia alla vita. Due anime s'incontrano in momenti opposti dell'esistenza ma trovano un punto d'incontro breve e intenso. Liv è bella e coraggiosa, ma un maschiaccio impertinente, viziata,ingenua,talvolta priva di tatto. E una sognatrice inguaribile.
1. capitolo 1

La Chiesa ci insegna che è stata l'arroganza degli uomini a portare La Prole Oscura nel nostro mondo.

I maghi hanno cercato di impossessarsi del Cielo, finendo col distruggerlo.

Sono stati cacciati, traviati e maledetti dalla loro stessa corruzione.

Sono tornati sotto forma di mostri… i primi prole oscura.

Sono diventati un Flagello per queste terre, inarrestabile e implacabile.

I regni di nani furono i primi a cadere e dalle Vie Profonde la Prole Oscura ci attaccò ripetutamente, fino a che non fummo sul punto di essere annientati.

Poi giunsero I Custodi Grigi.

Uomini e donne di ogni razza, guerrieri e maghi, barbari e re… I Custodi Grigi sacrificarono ogni cosa per lottare contro le forze dell'oscurità… e infine prevalsero.

Sono trascorsi quattro secoli da quella vittoria e da allora abbiamo mantenuto alta la guardia. Abbiamo osservato e atteso il ritorno della Prole Oscura, ma coloro che un tempo ci chiamavano eroi… hanno dimenticato.

Ora siamo rimasti in pochi, e i nostri avvertimenti sono stati ignorati per troppo tempo. Potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Ho visto con i miei occhi ciò che si profila all'orizzonte.

Che il Creatore ci aiuti.

**De**_**ll'Amore e della Morte (storie di eroi del Ferelden) **_

1.

Quella sera di tarda primavera l'aria era particolarmente frizzante, il vento aveva cambiato direzione e adesso giungeva da est, portando con sé nuovi odori.

Seduta in cima ad una delle mura che circondavano il castello di Altura Perenne, Liv Cousland fu avvolta dal profumo del mare e dal ricordo dell'ultima volta che aveva giocato sulla spiaggia ciottolosa.

Altura Perenne era una roccaforte inespugnabile. A nord del castello vi era il Mare del Risveglio e nelle giornate limpide Liv riusciva a vederlo dalle finestre delle stanze alte della torre. Il Ferelden terminava dentro il Mare del Risveglio in modo brusco, con aspre scogliere taglienti a strapiombo, al fondo delle quali si infrangevano onde tumultuose in ogni stagione dell'anno. Bisognava spostarsi molto ad ovest o molto ad est prima di trovare modo di avvicinarsi a quelle acque.

A quel tempo Liv era ancora un maschiaccio ossuto che si divertiva a giocare alle grandi battaglie col fratello maggiore Fergus. Si erano costruiti una spada di legno e se le erano date di santa ragione quel giorno, tanto che Fergus si era preso una bella lavata di capo dalla madre. Ma era sempre Liv che lo incitava a fare giochi movimentati, per non dire violenti. Liv era una ragazzina di nove anni a quel tempo, mentre il fratello ne aveva già quindici; e nonostante questo riusciva a tenergli testa anche nelle lotte corpo a corpo; era forte e scattante, e suo fratello maggiore, pur non essendo un ragazzino gracile, né stupido, né goffo, faceva fatica ad averla vinta su quella sorella che andava in furia come un guerriero berserker quando il gioco si faceva duro.

Liv sorrise ripensando a quei giorni. Ora non era più un maschiaccio ossuto ma nemmeno la fanciulla leggiadra vestita di velluti e crinoline che sua madre avrebbe desiderato. O che diceva di desiderare. Ma Liv sapeva bene che la propria madre, un tempo, era stata come lei se non peggio; suo padre, Bryce Cousland, le aveva raccontato vari aneddoti di come Eleanor da ragazza si fosse distinta più di una volta per la propria abilità nel combattimento. Ma soprattutto per il temperamento energico, che a quanto pareva aveva trasmesso alla figlia. I Cuusland avevano rinunciato molto presto a fare di lei una fanciulla da marito, e alla fine Bryce aveva perfino ceduto alle pressanti richieste di Liv di ricevere un addestramento da soldato, che prevedeva spada, scudo ed uso dell' armatura leggera e media. Le armature pesanti potevano essere indossate solo dagli uomini molto robusti, ma anche questi risultavano spesso impacciati nei combattimenti da tutta quella ferraglia, che, per quanto bella da vedere, era pur sempre un guscio rigido e pesante.

Il sole stava tramontando dietro l'ultima collina ad ovest e l'aria si stava facendo fresca, Liv spostò la ciocca di lunghi capelli neri che il vento le aveva portato sul viso e si alzò per scendere dal muraglione. Quella sera sarebbe arrivato un vecchio amico di suo padre, un certo Rendon Howe, Arle di Amaranthine, e suo fratello Fergus sarebbe partito insieme a lui ed al suo esercito per andare ad Ostagar a combattere contro la prole oscura.

Nel castello c'era un'atmosfera di grandi preparativi e tutto quel tumulto l'aveva fatta scappare in cima alle mura.

Ogni volta che arrivavano visitatori da fuori per lei significava doversi vestire da donna e subirsi tutte le presentazioni ufficiali del caso. Ma la cosa che odiava di più era di trovarsi ogni volta davanti a dei rampolli viziati e sgradevoli sapendo che i suoi genitori speravano vedesse in uno di loro un possibile marito; e non poteva nemmeno assumere l'espressione disgustata che le sarebbe venuta spontanea.

Ma Liv sapeva, tutto considerato, di essere molto fortunata; suo padre non l'avrebbe mai costretta ad un matrimonio che non desiderava, la amava molto e la rispettava. In effetti Bryce aveva un debole per quella figlia così speciale, che si vestiva con pantaloni di pelle e combatteva come un soldato. Così indipendente, fiera, proprio come sua madre, la donna che quasi trent'anni prima lo aveva stregato e fatto innamorare al primo istante. Liv aveva da poco compiuto ventun'anni eppure non era stata ancora promessa ad alcuno, mentre Eleanor alla sua età aveva già Fergus.

Il figlio minore di Howe non era diverso, anzi, di tutti i palloni gonfiati ai quali era stata presentata, era il più brutto e sgradevole. Esattamente come il padre del resto. Entrambi avevano un naso che sembrava il becco di un grifone, i denti lunghi e gialli e un modo di fare falso ed affettato. Aveva incontrato il giovane Howe un paio di anni prima e sperava di non vederlo mai più in vita sua.

Spinse le ante socchiuse dell'imponente portone che dava sul salone dei ricevimenti.

Aveva potuto udire già da fuori le voci di suo padre e di due altri uomini; una l'aveva riconosciuta subito, era la voce nasale e gracchiante di Rendon Howe, ma l'altra le tornava completamente nuova. Entrò nella sala e subito la luce intensa del grande focolare e di numerosi candelieri appesi alle mura di pietra la abbagliò, ma poi distinse le figure dei tre uomini in piedi che discutevano animatamente di guerra e di strategie.

Non si accorsero subito di lei, così ebbe modo di osservare l'uomo la cui voce non aveva riconosciuto. Era piuttosto alto, vestiva un'armatura magnifica come non ne aveva mai viste se non nelle illustrazioni dei libri che narravano di leggende e di eroi del passato.

In spalla portava uno scudo raffigurante un grifone bianco.

Aveva i capelli neri come la notte, lunghi e legati dietro la nuca, una folta barba nera e la pelle mediamente scura, olivastra, tipica degli uomini della regione del Rivain, da cui proveniva con quasi certezza. I suoi occhi erano anch'essi neri, penetranti come due lance affilate. Aveva un'espressione preoccupata, come se il peso del mondo intero gravasse su di lui, ma manteneva una postura fiera da combattente esperto, non lasciava che il peso delle preoccupazioni gli incurvasse le spalle. Il suo viso era caratterizzato da lineamenti duri come la roccia e al tempo stesso dolci come miele. La sua fronte era solcata da linee profonde ma le sue labbra erano carnose come quelle di un giovane. Il corpo possente era forgiato da mille battaglie, lo spirito temprato dall'abitudine a sopportare grandi responsabilità, la sua anima sembrava capace di grande umanità e compassione, ma dava l'idea di essere permeata da una grande malinconia .

Liv rimase incantata da quell'uomo che sembrava uscito da uno dei libri che l'avevano fatta tanto sognare fin da bambina, un eroe d'altri tempi. Emanava un'aura che avrebbe spinto chiunque a fidarsi di lui e seguirlo in capo al mondo senza conoscerlo.

Gli occhi neri dell'uomo si voltarono verso di lei ed assunsero immediatamente un'espressione diversa, accennando un sorriso.

'Ah vedo che qui abbiamo vostra figlia, Bryce, e vedo che è diventata davvero una fanciulla adorabile' disse Howe nel suo solito modo affettato ed irritante.

Bryce si voltò verso di lei.

'Duncan ti presento mia figlia Liv… fatti avanti tesoro!'

Il destino è bizzarro. Per tutta la vita Liv Cousland era stata costretta a vestirsi con l'abito da cerimonia di velluto color blu-mare ('_perché fa risaltare i tuoi occhi_' diceva sua madre) per incontrare gli ospiti illustri che facevano visita al castello, e tutte le volte si era ritrovata a dover intrattenere conversazione con dei vecchi nobili dal fisico sfatto da una vita troppo agiata, e con i rispettivi giovani rampolli pieni di boria.

Ma questa volta si era presentata vestita dell' armatura di cuoio leggera che aveva usato per l'allenamento pomeridiano di difesa con lo scudo. Era sudata e un po' sporca di terra qua e là e non si era nemmeno pettinata. I suoi capelli erano lunghi ma tagliati da un colpo di spada del fratello Fergus, risalente alla volta in cui lo aveva sfidato a duello e non si era nè messa l'elmo né legata le chiome. Il colpo le aveva tranciato i capelli appena sotto le spalle, ma il taglio non era risultato netto, era quello che oggi definiremmo un taglio scalato 'alla selvaggia'. A Liv i nuovi capelli erano piaciuti così tanto che si era rifiutata di farseli aggiustare, con grande dispiacere di sua madre.

Per la prima volta in vita sua desiderò di essere presentabile e si sentì decisamente in imbarazzo, ma non lo diede a vedere, anzi, drizzò le spalle, allungò il collo e si avvicinò al gruppo di uomini con incedere spavaldo 'Mi avete convocata per un motivo?' chiese a suo padre con fare esageratamente impertinente.

Quest'uscita suscitò l'ilarità di Howe, che rimproverò a Bryce di essere troppo indulgente con quella figlia.

Liv si voltò verso l'Arle con fare sprezzante 'C'è per caso anche vostro figlio con voi qui al castello?' dando ad intendere che si augurava che la risposta fosse negativa.

Questo irritò ancora di più quella vecchia cornacchia rinsecchita, che perse i suoi modi affettati e si scompose in una smorfia di profondo disappunto.

'Mi era sembrato, l'ultima volta che vi siete visti, che andaste piuttosto d'accordo, in verità' disse con una voce più stridula del solito.

In effetti Liv aveva assecondato il giovane Howe nelle sue patetiche avances per poi dargli picche, raccontare tutto a Fergus e farsi quattro risate di gusto alle sue spalle.

Si, quando voleva sapeva essere perfida, ma solo con chi lo meritava.

Bryce sospirò e cercò di cambiare discorso 'Cucciolo, ti presento Duncan, Capitano dei Custodi Grigi'.

Liv si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Suo padre non la chiamava più 'cucciolo' da anni, cosa gli saltava in testa di farlo proprio adesso, davanti a quell'uomo, proprio la sera in cui per la prima volta in vita sua voleva dare una buona impressione di sé?

'_Un Custode Grigio! Ma allora è qui per reclutare, ma chi? Forse Fergus…'_

Non osò nemmeno sperare in quel momento che egli fosse lì per lei, sarebbe stato troppo bello per essere vero!

Suo fratello stava per partire con l'esercito verso Ostagar per sostenere il Re nella battaglia contro la prole oscura, e Liv lo aveva invidiato per questo. Anche lei avrebbe voluto unirsi all'esercito per andare a combattere, ma sua madre era stata irremovibile.

'Sai cosa sono i Custodi Grigi vero?'

_Se lo so? Certo che lo so, è da quando ero alta come un boccale da una pinta che leggo libri su di loro e sogno di far parte di un'impresa epica ed eroica!_

'Sono un antico ordine di grandi guerrieri' rispose.

Suo padre si rivolse verso Duncan 'Siete qui per mettere alla prova Ser Gilmore?'

Ser Gilmore era un coetaneo di Liv che aveva dato prova di grande abilità in battaglia nonché di un'attitudine alla disciplina e all'autocontrollo non comuni.

Di tutti i giovani che aveva conosciuto nella sua breve vita Gilmore era l'unico che sarebbe riuscito a strapparle un appuntamento galante, ma era anche l'unico a non avere mai accennato il minimo interesse verso di lei. Non di quel tipo almeno... Liv sperava che fosse solo troppo gentiluomo per farsi avanti, o troppo impegnato a migliorare sé stesso per pensare al romanticismo, ma un giorno lo aveva visto ronzare intorno ad una ragazza molto femminile (e molto oca, pensò lei) vestita e pettinata in modo molto ricco ed elaborato, e capì. Non gli interessava un maschiaccio come lei e, in effetti a conti fatti non le importava più di tanto.

'A dire il vero la mia prima scelta sarebbe vostra figlia, Bryce!' disse Duncan guardandola dritto negli occhi. Lei sostenne il suo sguardo, due occhi neri e profondi che sembravano cercare di scrutarle l'anima.

_Voi conoscete il mio valore e siete pronto a riporre fiducia in me! _

Pensò, rimandando con i suoi occhi color zaffiro lo stesso sguardo penetrante a Duncan.

La sua vita stava per avere una svolta decisiva, l'aveva annusato nell'aria quella sera ed ora ne aveva la conferma. Aveva sempre saputo in qualche modo di essere nata per andare incontro ad un destino speciale, sentiva di avere una missione da compiere e che questa non era sposarsi e mettere su famiglia come una persona normale.

'No, lei non è un'opzione! E su questo argomento non intendo tornare!' replicò Bryce con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

A Liv sembrò che il mondo le crollasse addosso tutto insieme.

'Come? Cosa? Ma perché? Perché non posso combattere anch'io?'

Tremava per lo shock e la rabbia, e la sua voce tremava con lei.

Nel Ferelden le donne erano tenute in gran conto, e non era così strano che una donna combattesse al pari degli uomini come poteva esserlo invece ad Orlais. Perché suo padre le stava tarpando le ali?

'Tua madre è stata irremovibile al riguardo! Duncan, non ho così tanti figli da poterli sacrificare in battaglia, ho solo loro, comprendimi ti prego…'.

Duncan lo fissò con indulgenza 'Bryce, non ho intenzione di invocare il Diritto di Coscrizione, potete rilassarvi. Non preoccupatevi, se riuscirò a trovare il numero di reclute che mi servono non ci sarà bisogno di forzare il vostro consenso...'

Ecco dov'era il problema … i Custodi Grigi sono un ordine di grandi combattenti, il Re chiedeva supporto a tutti gli alleati contro una minaccia comune, ma quando si trattava di sacrificare la propria figlia tutti i grandi propositi svanivano nel nulla.

Suo padre la amava troppo per pensare di perderla, ed era ancora abituato a considerarla una bimba da proteggere, la _sua_ bimba, dopo tutto fino a ieri aveva ancora le croste sulle ginocchia, e il tempo passa veloce.

Liv sentì la rabbia sciogliersi e trasformarsi in una immensa tenerezza.

'Lasciate che le parli, magari riuscirò a convincerla' disse, pur sapendo che non era Eleanor il maggiore ostacolo tra lei ed i Custodi Grigi.

E infatti la riposta fu negativa.

'Rimarrai qui al castello e mi farai da vice mentre sarò assente, svolgerai tutte le mie mansioni e non è un compito da poco che ti lascio, se lo faccio è perché mi fido ciecamente di te e delle tue capacità! E mentre sarò via promettimi che assisterai Duncan in tutto ciò di cui avrà bisogno'.

Ma le truppe di Howe erano state rallentate dal maltempo e sarebbero arrivate il mattino seguente. Liv fu inviata da Fergus ad avvertirlo del fatto che avrebbe dovuto partire senza suo padre, che invece si sarebbe messo in marcia all'alba insieme alle truppe del vecchio compagno di battaglie.

Fergus partì quella sera. Si udivano tuoni in lontananza e l'aria si era fatta turbolenta. Liv non mancò di fargli pesare il fatto che avrebbe dormito all'addiaccio sotto la pioggia mentre lei sarebbe rimasta al caldo in un letto morbido. Quando Fergus uscì dai cancelli del castello e si avviò per la strada lastricata che serpeggiava in discesa verso le valli sottostanti lei lo seguì con lo sguardo finchè non scomparve dietro una collina, allora si girò verso casa e sussurrò 'Abbi cura di te fratello e torna presto. Mi mancherai…'

Ma non aveva sonno e così si recò di nuovo nel salone dei ricevimenti.

Vi trovò Duncan in piedi davanti all'enorme focolare che fissava le fiamme danzanti con aria assorta. Si avvicinò a lui e si mise a fissare il fuoco in piedi, al suo fianco, in silenzio.

'Avete incontrato Ser Gilmore?' gli chiese dopo un po'.

Lui annuì con un cenno del capo.

'Lo recluterete? Diventerà un Custode Grigio?'

Lui annuì di nuovo 'E' un giovane pieno di risorse, davvero notevole, ma continuo a pensare che voi sareste la scelta migliore…' le disse voltandosi verso di lei con sguardo indagatore per osservarne le reazioni. La ragazza lo fissò con aria compiaciuta e appoggiò una spalla al muro mettendosi a braccia conserte con fare spavaldo.

'Domani mi aggirerò per Altura Perenne in cerca di altri possibili candidati' continuò Duncan 'ma se non dovessi trovarne la mia scelta ricadrà su di voi. I Custodi Grigi possono reclutare chi vogliono in caso di immininente Flagello, e anche se ho sempre cercato in passato di non creare tragedie familiari, la situazione sta precipitando molto in fretta, non so per quanto tempo potrò continuare a comportarmi come se i tempi fossero … normali'.

Liv rimase in silenzio. La voce di Duncan era profonda e aveva un effetto rassicurante anche se raccontava di flagelli imminenti e possibili tragedie.

Ora che era sola vicino a lui poteva apprezzarne appieno l'immensa presenza; quell'uomo possedeva un'aura che si espandeva ben al di là dei suoi contorni fisici. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi piccola e insignificante accanto a lui, in uno stato di riverente soggezione, invece si sentiva compresa a fondo come mai nella propria vita; era conscia del fatto che lui fosse in grado di leggerla come un libro aperto, percepire la sua vera essenza e il suo valore.

Si sentiva in totale empatia anche se lo aveva conosciuto solo da poche ore e le sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto dirgli qualsiasi cosa senza essere fraintesa e sarebbe stata disposta a seguirlo in capo al mondo anche nella più disperata delle imprese.

'Potete parlarmi dei Custodi Grigi?'

Duncan sembrava non aspettare niente di meno che quella domanda da lei.

'I Custodi Grigi sono un ordine molto particolare di cavalieri combattenti che dedicano la propria vita alla guerra contro la prole oscura. Diventare uno di noi significa essere fornito degli strumenti necessari per questa guerra… ma non basta. Servono anche volontà di sacrificio, abnegazione e consapevolezza di dedicare la propria esistenza alla causa'.

Si fermò e rimase con aria assorta a fissare il fuoco come se fossero di colpo riaffiorati in lui molti pensieri e ricordi. Era un Custode Grigio da moltissimi anni, in effetti lo era stato per più di metà della sua vita.

'Continuate vi prego!' disse Liv scuotendolo dal suo stato di trance.

'Per ora vi basti sapere questo. Andate a riposare, avete una notevole responsabilità nelle vostre mani, vostro padre vi ha affidato un compito non da poco e dovreste cercare di non sottovalutarlo. Se il destino lo vorrà un giorno combatterete con noi, ma vi sono molti altri compiti altrettanto utili e nobili che la vita ci chiama a svolgere. Amministrare un intero Teyrnir alla vostra età, per quanto sia per un tempo limitato, dovrebbe terrorizzarvi. Ma vedo in voi una forza non comune'.

Il suo modo di parlare era sempre piuttosto pacato, ed anche l'espressione del suo volto variava in modo quasi impercettibile, lasciando trasparire solo in piccola parte gli stati d'animo. Distolse finalmente lo sguardo dal fuoco e si voltò verso l'uscita e sospirò.

'Ora mi ritirerò nelle mie stanze e voi farete altrettanto. Domani sera ci reincontreremo qui e vi aggiornerò sulla situazione, preparatevi alla possibilità di essere reclutata da me e di partire per Ostagar quanto prima. Vi auguro una buona notte…' le disse accennando un inchino.

Liv lo guardò dritto neglio occhi.

'Non chiedo altro dalla vita che seguirvi ad Ostagar per combattere al fianco di mio padre e mio fratello.E al vostro!'


	2. capitolo 2

2.

Aveva l'impressione di essersi appena addormentata quando udì un improvviso, fragoroso tonfo alla porta della propria stanza. Bum!

Si svegliò di soprassalto e udì delle grida provenire dalla strada, erano molte voci provenienti da ogni direzione, voci di uomini, donne e bambini, e grida di battaglia, mescolate all'abbaiare di cani da guerra di razza mabari e al clangore di spade.

Ash, la mabari di Liv stava ringhiando alla porta con le orecchie basse, pronta a scattare all'attacco. La ragazza si vestì più in fretta che potè dell'armatura di cuoio che aveva indosso il giorno prima, prese la sua spada dal baule e si avvicinò alla porta per aprirla, ma questa le esplose letteralmente in faccia vomitando all'interno della stanza due soldati con le insegne di Amaranthine che la aggredirono ben intenzionati ad ucciderla.

Ash si scagliò su uno dei due mirando alla gola, lo gettò a terra e lo dilaniò nel giro di pochi secondi tenendolo schiacciato sotto il proprio corpo enorme, pesante e muscoloso. Liv schivò il colpo di mazza diretto verso la propria tempia con una rapida flessione delle ginocchia e colpì il soldato all'addome con la spada, riuscendo ad infilare la lama tra le stecche dell'armatura. Gli schizzi di sangue le arrivarono sul braccio destro e in faccia, ma non perse tempo a pulirsi, sentì che altri stavano arrivando ed uscì immediatamente dalla stanza. Vide altri due soldati di Howe vicino alla porta della camera da letto di Eleanor e questa volta fu lei a correre loro incontro lanciando un urlo di battaglia. I due furono colti di sorpresa da quell'attacco repentino e presto si ritrovarono entrambi a terra immersi in una pozza del loro stesso sangue.

Era la prima volta che uccideva degli uomini e che si trovava ad affrontare una vera battaglia. Questa volta non era come negli allenamenti, i colpi erano tesi a ferire e uccidere, ogni errore poteva costare tutto. Eppure Liv aveva l'impressione di non avere mai fatto altro in vita sua, non era né spaventata dalla battaglia né sconvolta all'idea di avere ucciso. Anzi, il suo sangue ribolliva di odio per Howe, aveva tradito suo padre e tutta Altura Perenne , i suoi soldati stavano mettendo a ferro e fuoco la sua casa.

Fu trafitta dal pensiero che forse suo padre era già stato raggiunto nella propria stanza ed ammazzato nel sonno. In quel momento udì la porta della stanza aprirsi e vide uscire sua madre in armatura di cotta di maglia. Le corse incontro. Eleanor guardò la figlia come se fosse una visione mistica 'Tesoro mio ero terrorizzata per te, stavo per venire a prenderti!'

Si abbracciarono.

'Dov'è papà?' chiese Liv con un nodo alla gola.

'Non lo so, è uscito alle prime avvisaglie di tumulto e non ho idea di dove possa essere. Vieni, dobbiamo fuggire da qui, ne stanno arrivando altri'.

Eleanor raccolse da terra la spada di uno dei soldati morti e si avviò verso i cortili ma Liv si fermò di botto. La porta della stanza in cui dormivano la moglie di suo fratello e il suo nipotino di sei anni, Oren, era chiusa ma presentava segni di scasso, il legno era schiacciato in vari punti e la serratura era stata forzata. Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti agli occhi la scena che temeva: il cadavere di sua cognata era steso a terra, raggomitolato sopra a quello del piccolo Oren. Si capiva che la madre aveva cercato di proteggere il bimbo facendo scudo con il proprio corpo, ma la spada era riuscita a trafiggerli entrambi con facilità.

Restò immobile a fissare quella scena e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto dare la notizia a Fergus. Liv non era mai andata d'accordo con Oriana, la tipica donna manierosa e benpensante di Orlais. Ma adorava il piccolo Oren e soprattutto adorava Fergus e non tollerava il pensiero di dovergli dare un dolore così immenso.

Liv fu scossa dallo stato di trance dall'urlo di dolore di sua madre. Si voltò e la vide in ginocchio con la testa tra le mani, le nocche bianche tese nello sforzo di stringere due ciocche di capelli come se volesse strapparli.

'Madre non guardate, venite via, tutte e due'.

Trascinò fuori di peso sua madre e la mabari che uggiolava sconsolata mentre cercava di rianimare il piccolo Oren leccandogli una mano.

Eleanor non sembrava più in grado di reggersi sulle proprie gambe, piegata sotto il proprio dolore. Liv la prese per le spalle e la scosse violentemente.

'Madre, vi giuro che Howe la pagherà, lo ammazzerò con le mie mani dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio! Ma ora andiamo e combattiamo! Dobbiamo cercare papà e guadagnarci l'uscita dal castello a suon di spada, coraggio!'

Eleanor guardò la figlia come se la vedesse per la prima volta in vita sua, drizzò le spalle ed assunse un'aria fiera.

'Andiamo!' disse sporgendo il mento in avanti e arricciando le labbra. Un atteggiamento che Liv assumeva spesso quando prendeva la vita di petto, e che, a quanto pare, aveva preso da sua madre.

Corsero verso il cortile, dove furono aggredite da gruppi di soldati di Amaranthine dei quali ebbero ragione con facilità; cariche di adrenalina e di rabbia com'erano si avventarono su di loro con una furia che li travolse come un tornado. Avevano dalla loro parte anche il fatto di essere donne, e quindi deboli e indifese agli occhi della maggior parte degli uomini. Essere sottovalutate forniva loro un ottimo laciapassare.

Non riuscivano ad uscire dal castello, avevano già provato molte strade diverse ma ogni volta avevano trovato la via di fuga sbarrata da trincee di pali di legno infuocati da barili d'olio in fiamme.

Finalmente, durante uno dei troppi dietro-front ai quali furono costrette, incontrarono Ser Gilmore, che fu molto sollevato nel vederle entrambe vive e in buona salute.

Era anch'egli ricoperto di schizzi di sangue ma non sembrava ferito, anche se appariva molto stanco. Stava combattendo da molto più tempo di loro ed era riuscito quasi da solo ad evitare che gli uomini di Howe invadessero la zona nord del castello.

Si era messo a capo di un piccolo manipolo di guardie di Altura Perenne ed aveva resistito ai tentativi di invasione per molte ore.

Le raggiunse di corsa, e col fiato corto disse loro che Bryce era stato ferito in modo piuttosto serio e si era diretto verso le cucine.

Nelle cucine vi era una botola che dava in un passaggio segreto diretto fuori dalle mura del castello, forse Bryce era andato a rifugiarvisi e le stava aspettando, o forse sperava di trovarle antrambe già lì… Liv fu colta dall'orrendo pensiero che, non vedendole, le credesse morte.

'Sbrighiamoci allora! Gilmore venite con noi!' gridò nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe fatto un condottiero esperto.

Il giovane le fece un sorriso tra il divertito ed il favorevolmente impressionato.

'No milady devo restare qui a difendere l'ultimo portone dall'ingresso delle truppe di Howe. Se sfondano anche quello sarà impossibile arrivare alle cucine. Correte, ci rivedremo fuori le mura non temete!'

Detto questo il bel giovane dalla pelle candida si allontanò di corsa da loro per unirsi agli altri soldati e cercare di respingere i tentativi degli invasori di sfondare l'ultima barriera.

Liv, Eleanor e la mabari corsero a rotta di collo verso la dispensa.

Sul pavimento trovarono la cuoca, che era stata la balia di Liv molti anni prima, distesa sul pavimento con la gola recisa e l'addome squarciato. Ma non vi era più tempo per le lacrime. Corsero verso la botola che fungeva da entrata per il passaggio segreto e videro quello che nessuna moglie e nessuna figlia vorrebbero mai vedere: Bryce era disteso a terra in una pozza di sangue… ma era vivo! Quando entrarono alzò la testa e chiamò i loro nomi con voce rotta dalla sofferenza e dalla debolezza.

'Padre!'

Liv gli corse incontro, si accasciò accanto a lui e cominciò a tastargli i vestiti nel punto in cui sembravano lacerati, voleva fermare un'ulteriore fuoriuscita di sangue, ma lui la bloccò afferrandole il braccio con la sua mano debole e totalmente ricoperta di sangue.

'E' troppo tardi cucciolo… io … sono morto … mettetevi in salvo … gli uomini di Howe saranno qui molto presto…'

Sembrava che ogni parola, sussurrata con la poca forza che gli restava in corpo, provocasse in lui atroci sofferenze.

'Bryce no!' singhiozzò Eleanor cadendo in ginocchio e stringendogli la mano.

Liv rimase per un bel po' ammutolita a fissare il proprio padre in quello stato, incapace di pensare o fare qualsiasi cosa. Poi si rassegnò all'evidenza dei fatti, gli prese il capo tra le mani e cominciò ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, mentre le lacrime cadevano sui capelli grigi già bagnati di sangue dell'uomo. Ash uggiolava penosamente leccandogli la faccia, ed era così disperata e goffa che riuscì a strappargli un sorriso. Bryce si recava spesso a passeggiare nei boschi intorno Altura Perenne insieme alla sua cagnona, e lei gli era molto affezionata.

In quel momento udirono la porta della dispensa aprirsi di colpo; entrambe le donne scattarono in piedi pronte a scagliarsi contro chiunque fosse entrato per primo.  
Ma l'uomo che entrò non era un soldato di Howe. Era Duncan! I loro occhi si incrociarono e Liv capì, dallo sguardo che lui le lanciò, di essere in uno stato pietoso; in effetti l'armatura, le braccia e metà del viso erano imbrattati col sangue di suo padre, inoltre sentiva di avere i capelli appiccicati al volto dal sudore ed era conscia di avere gli occhi gonfi di pianto.

'Sto bene…' lo rassicurò.

Il Custode Grigio si avvicinò all'amico e capì subito che non vi era speranza. Bryce si tese verso di lui in un ultimo immenso sforzo per chiedergli l'unica cosa di cui gli importava prima di lasciare questo mondo.

'… amico mio … promettetemi che prenderete mia figlia e mia moglie con voi … e che le porterete in salvo …fuori di qui …'

A queste parole Eleanor avvolse suo marito come se volesse tenersi a lui per evitare che la portassero via.

'No amore mio io resto qui dov'è il mio posto… con te … voi andate e mettetevi in salvo!' disse in modo pacato ma determinato. Aveva scelto, non vi era disperazione nella sua voce, solo rassegnazione al destino, e immenso amore e gratitudine per l'uomo che aveva sposato. Duncan assistè a quella scena stando in disparte, in silenzio, e sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Liv per confortarla, ma anche per richiamarla al suo dovere. Dovevano andare via di lì in fretta.

'MADRE NON POSSO LASCIARVI QUI VI UCCIDERANNO!' gridò.

Ma Eleanor fu irremovibile.

'No tesoro! Tu hai la vita davanti, sopravvivrai a questa notte, andrai nel mondo e farai grandi cose…. io ho avuto una buona vita accanto a tuo padre e accanto a lui resterò nella fine' disse la donna guardando il marito con dolcezza infinita. Poi si rivolse alla figlia con gli occhi di fuoco che contraddistinguevano le donne della famiglia Cousland.

'Fatti onore e vendicaci quando sarà il tempo. Sono sicura che ci renderai orgogliosi di te … addio!'


	3. capitolo 3

I ricordi di quella notte restarono confusi nella mente di Liv; ricordava solo di essere transitata come un fantasma per il passaggio segreto insieme a un Duncan taciturno e poi di aver camminato in stato di spossatezza fisica ed emotiva giù per le colline di Altura Perenne nella notte buia senza stelle.

Il sole era già alto quando Duncan, già in piedi e in armatura, la svegliò; capì che l'aveva lasciata riposare a lungo per darle modo di riprendersi da quella notte terribile. Si mise seduta con un certo sforzo; era coperta da una pelle di lupo morbida e calda, e indosso aveva solo la sottoveste.

Cercò di ricordare gli avvenimenti della notte prima. Non ricordava più il momento in cui si era addormentata accanto al fuoco dell'accampamento. A dire il vero non ricordava nemmeno di essere andata a dormire… probabilmente la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi stupefatti sul suo viso furono facili da leggere per Duncan, che le venne in aiuto.

'Questa notte abbiamo disceso le colline fino alla pianura, finchè non siete crollata a terra priva di sensi. Se solo mi fossi accorto del vostro stato mi sarei fermato prima, ma una spessa coltre di nubi copriva le stelle e la luna, era buio pesto... mi dispiace. Vi ho portata in spalla fino a questa radura e ho acceso il fuoco. Poi mi sono permesso di togliervi l'armatura …' le disse guardandola leggermente imbarazzato, ma lei non reagì male e allora continuò 'era sporca di sangue e l'ho lavata nel fiume che scorre qui vicino. E poi ho lavato voi, avevate più sangue addosso di un altare sacrificale.'

Già, Liv ricordava il senso di disagio che aveva provato mentre camminava giù per il sentiero e sentiva la pelle tirare sempre di più mentre il sangue che aveva addosso si raggrumava, seccando.

'Avete ripreso i sensi mentre vi stavo strofinando un braccio e avete pianto per un bel po' prima di addormentarvi.'

Lo disse guardandola con affetto, accennandole un mezzo sorriso; aveva un modo di fare che non la faceva sentire in imbarazzo nonostante la situazione. Liv lo guardò in silenzio. Ora ricordava. Ore prima si era svegliata nel tepore intenso del falò dell'accampamento mentre lui le strofinava dolcemente un panno umido e tiepido sul braccio sinistro. Lo aveva osservato con occhi socchiusi mentre continuava a risciaquare il panno in un recipiente di peltro, lo strizzava sul terreno, e lo passava sulla sua pelle incrostata di sangue rappreso. Ricordava di aver provato una sensazione meravigliosa; il suo modo di prendersi cura di lei era amorevole e rassicurante. Era stato il suo angelo custode, le aveva salvato la vita, ed ora si prendeva cura di lei come di una figlia… ma poi i pensieri le avevano riproposto la scena di suo padre morente, e di sua madre, che lo avvolgeva in quell'abbraccio che esprimeva l'amore di tutta una vita.

Era stato in quel momento che improvvisamente si era resa conto che ormai anche sua madre doveva essere morta. Il dolore di quella consapevolezza l'aveva fatta cominciare a piangere, sommessamente; era troppo debole per potersi abbandonare ai singhiozzi come avrebbe voluto. Era stato allora che Duncan si era accorto che era sveglia; le aveva rivolto uno sguardo di una tenerezza infinita e le aveva accarezzato la fronte. Gli si era accoccolata tra le braccia e aveva pianto finchè non si era addormentata.

'Grazie… io … vi devo molto'

Lui la guardò con aria severa.

'Non mi dovete nulla… avete appena vissuto avvenimenti terribili che non sono stato in grado di evitare, e sto per trascinarvi in una lunga marcia che vi porterà verso una battaglia in cui potremmo morire entrambi. Non ringraziatemi…'

Prese lo zaino che aveva già preparato mentre lei dormiva, se lo mise in spalla e si avviò verso il sentiero. Senza voltarsi le disse 'io comincio ad avviarmi, controllerò che la via sia sicura. Voi nel frattempo vestitevi e mangiate qualcosa, vi ho lasciato un pezzo di pane nero e del latte di capra. Sarò di ritorno tra circa mezz'ora' disse sparendo dietro un gruppo di giovani alberi infestati da rampicanti.

_Ash! _

La sua cagna le era completamente passata di mente… _oh no!_ Doveva essere rimasta con i suoi genitori ed era morta cercando di difenderli! Si sentì tremendamente in colpa per averla dimenticata nel castello, ma era stata lei la prima ad essere trascinata via di peso da Duncan giù per il passaggio sotterraneo… _Ash_ _perdonami…._

C'è chi sostiene che gli animali abbiano il dono della telepatia come un sesto senso altrettanto sviluppato della vista e dell'odorato, fattostà che proprio in quel momento dal folto di una macchia sbucò la cagnona, che le corse incontro felice con una lepre morta in bocca.

_Regalo!_

Non lo disse a parole ma le appoggiò la lepre sui piedi scalzi e si mise a correre in tondo pazza di gioia.

'Ma che brava che sei, oggi a cena facciamo festa allora!' le disse strofinandole l'enorme testa piatta e larga.

I mabari erano cani brachicefali dalla struttura massiccia, dei campioni di forza e resistenza, anche se non eccessivamente agili. Venivano usati in guerra come un corpo a sé, di solito lanciati all'assalto subito prima della fanteria.

Il Ferelden era una regione davvero peculiare, la sua gente era forte e poco abituata agli agi, non conosceva l'uso del cavallo né per il trasporto né per la guerra, ma gli unici rari cavalli che si vedevano erano usati per il lavoro nei campi al posto dei buoi, oppure per tirare pesanti carretti. Si trattava di bestie basse e tarchiate, con una massa muscolare molto sviluppata, in pratica la versione equina dei mabari. I fereldiani erano abituati a sostenere lunghe marce a piedi senza esserne distrutti. Nel Ferelden vi era il detto che "non esistono distanze troppo lunghe ma solo stivali scomodi".

Liv si recò al fiume che scorreva poco più in là, un affluente del Dane che scorreva più a sud, e si immerse dentro. Era una giornata calda e luminosa, si sarebbero asciugate presto sia lei che la sua sottoveste di lino. Ash rimase sulla riva ad abbaiare agitata: i mabari non amavano l'acqua.

Tornò al campo e si infilò l'armatura, che trovò appesa con cura ad un palo infilato nel suolo, a una distanza dal falò che le aveva permesso di asciugare senza che il cuoio si disidratasse e si crepasse.

Duncan sembrava avere una grande esperienza di accampamenti notturni.

Si sedette sulla pelle di lupo grigio che le aveva fatto da coperta e si mise a mangiare pane e latte con avidità. Il cielo era limpido e l'aria molto tiepida e profumata delle molte fioriture di fine primavera, vi era un sottofondo di canti degli uccelli più svariati, tutti mescolati in un concerto quasi assordante. In quel momento non riusciva ad essere triste, anzi. Continuava a pensare che l'attendevano molti giorni di marcia insieme a Duncan e che sarebbe presto diventata un Custode Grigio. Questo pensiero la elettrizzava. Il suo sogno si era avverato, anche se in modo molto più tragico di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Si alzò ed arrotolò la pelle di lupo, che legò in tre punti con un laccio di cuoio per poterla fissare in cima allo zaino al quale appese anche il pentolino dal quale aveva bevuto il latte.

Si avviò verso il sentiero, ormai Duncan doveva essere di ritorno.

Camminarono per tutto il giorno senza fermarsi, lungo il sentiero che si snodava tortuoso tra le aspre colline rocciose che si ergevano tutt'intorno alla rocca di Altura Perenne. Durante le prime ore di marcia Liv restò quasi sempre in silenzio, assorta nei propri pensieri. Camminare non la stancava, era abituata alle lunghe escursioni col padre e con la sua mabari su e giù per i sentieri intorno al castello; ma non erano marce forzate, si riposavano quando volevano, e camminavano a ritmi meno sostenuti. Ora era diverso e voleva risparmiare il fiato per non crollare come la notte prima, temeva di dare l'impressione di essere troppo debole per affrontare la vita che l'attendeva. E' vero che le forze le erano venute meno per via della precedente battaglia e per la tragedia vissuta, ma non voleva dare il minimo segno di cedimento o stanchezza. Voleva che il suo reclutatore fosse fiero di lei e non dargli modo di dubitare della propria scelta. Liv era una nobile, è vero, ma i suoi genitori l'avevano tirata su insegnandole un ferreo senso del dovere e dell'etica. Per lei il termine "eroismo" aveva un significato molto alto e profondo, non desiderava la gloria ma solo fare la cosa giusta ed essere orgogliosa di sé stessa.

Camminarono per ore tra i boschi senza incontrare anima viva.

Il sole cominciava a sparire dietro le colline a ovest quando Duncan abbandonò il sentiero per cercare una radura in cui accamparsi. Camminò a colpo sicuro fino a uno spiazzo al cui centro vi erano segni di un fuoco precedente, ormai spento da molti giorni.

Liv capì che quell'uomo doveva conoscere il Ferelden come le proprie tasche.

Chissà quanti anni aveva … e chissà da quanto tempo era un Custode Grigio?

I suoi capelli erano ancora tutti neri, solo sulle tempie si vedeva brillare qualche raro filo d'argento; la sua barba, corta e squadrata nel taglio tipico della regione da cui proveniva, era nera e curata. La fronte presentava alcuni solchi che sembravano creati dal troppo tempo trascorso con la fronte aggrottata dai pensieri, più che dall'età.

La sua armatura non era pesante, era anzi molto elegante e ricca di intarsi, e sottolineava il fisico dal torace possente che continuava in una vita lunga e snella, ornata da molte cinture che si intersecavano tra loro; queste reggevano una lunga tunica che copriva le sue gambe fino alle caviglie. Era affascinante. Liv si rese conto in quel momento di averlo osservato anche troppo quel giorno, mentre camminava dietro di lui o al suo fianco, a seconda della larghezza del sentiero.

Aveva sempre provato orrore al pensiero delle sue coetanee costrette dai propri padri a matrimoni con uomini che avevano più del doppio della loro età, se non addirittura vecchi, per rinsaldare rapporti politici o crearne di nuovi; o peggio, usate come merce di scambio per aquisire nuove terre ed espandere i propri confini. Nel Ferelden esistevano i matrimoni combinati, ma le donne erano rispettate; la quasi totalità delle volte i promessi sposi avevano la possibilità di conoscersi ben prima del matrimonio, in modo da potersi tirare indietro nel caso non si fossero piaciuti, cosa che capitava comunque di rado; infatti i genitori sceglievano con accuratezza, pensando alla felicità dei propri figli, e non alla politica. E molto comuni erano i matrimoni d'amore anche tra i nobili, come era stato per suo padre e sua madre.

_Mai, non mi innamorerò mai!_

Se lo era detta spesso, e se da un lato ne era fiera e felice visto il campionario umano deprimente che aveva incontrato fino a quel giorno, dall'altro aveva continuato a sognare di incontrare un uomo degno di questo nome, un eroe come quelli dei suoi racconti preferiti. Ma si era sempre più convinta, col passare del tempo, che uomini del genere non esistessero nella realtà. L'unico era suo padre, ma era suo padre, appunto.

'Se mai incontrerò un giovane come siete stato voi, lo sposerò il giorno stesso senza nemmeno essermi preparata un abito' aveva detto una volta a Bryce, che le aveva risposto 'e allora resterai zitella caro il mio cucciolo, perché il Creatore dopo aver fatto me ha gettato lo stampo'.

'No, non sarò una zitella, sarò una guerriera, e tra cento anni canteranno ancora le mie imprese… le eroiche imprese della guerriera vergine!'

Avevano riso quel giorno, ma forse era proprio il destino che l'attendeva e il pensiero l'aveva turbata non poco.

'Posso chiedervi quanto tempo fa siete entrato a far parte dei Custodi Grigi?' chiese a Duncan mentre erano intenti a raccogliere legna nel tappeto di foglie secche del sottobosco. Lui la guardò come se si fosse appena accorto che lei era lì.

'Ero molto… forse anche troppo giovane quando fui reclutato. Avevo un paio d'anni in meno di quanti ne avete voi ora, e sono passati più di vent' anni da quel giorno; e questo significa che lo sono da… troppo tempo' disse assumendo un'aria più stanca del solito.

_Quaranta? Non sono tanti, papà ne aveva di più… _

Liv era convinta che fossero coetanei, ma in effetti suo padre non aveva passato la vita a combattere e viaggiare sotto il sole, e aveva decisamente meno preoccupazioni e responsabilità di un uomo che portava il destino dell'intero Ferelden sulle proprie spalle.

Duncan sembrò leggerle nel pensiero.

'Cos'era, un trucco per farmi rivelare la mia età? Ve l'avrei detta anche senza ricorrere a sotterfugi' le disse con espressione divertita. E rise, mostrando una fila di denti regolari e bianchissimi. Liv non lo aveva ancora visto ridere, era sempre molto serio e con la fronte aggrottata, sempre assorto in pensieri che solo lui conosceva. Gli sfoggiò di rimando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi; anche lei aveva denti grandi, regolari e bianchi, e quando sorrideva i suoi occhi diventavano luminosi come due stelle.

Sapeva di possedere un'arma più potente della propria spada, ovvero un fascino fuori dal comune, che le aveva però procurato più fastidi che altro finora, e di cui non aveva mai saputo, o meglio, di cui non aveva mai voluto approfittare.

In effetti Liv non era conscia di _quanto _fosse bella quando sorrideva, e questo la rendeva ancora più attraente, perché era spontanea, inconsapevole, genuina.

Aveva visto il proprio sorriso provocare sovente reazioni divertenti. Troppe volte aveva notato arresti improvvisi della regolare funzione respiratoria negli interlocutori, e altrettante aveva notato la morsa dell'invidia nello sguardo delle donne. Non aveva mai avuto amiche, ma lo aveva sempre imputato più al fatto di essere un gran maschiaccio. Il suo unico amico e compagno di giochi era stato suo fratello Fergus.

Liv ebbe l'impressione che nemmeno Duncan fosse rimasto indifferente; la sua reazione fu molto meno plateale, ma la fissò senza parlare né muoversi per alcuni istanti. In effetti la sua espressione si fece più malinconica del solito. Sospirò e le fece cenno di ritornare al campo. Avevano entrambi raccolto legna sufficiente per cominciare ad accendere un fuoco, che pochi minuti dopo stava già crepitando energicamente, illuminando di luce tremula loro due e gli alberi tutto intorno.

Liv Cousland non era certo il tipo da tenersi le cose dentro. Se non capiva una cosa, doveva venirne a capo il più in fretta possibile. Era curiosa e schietta, e mancava totalmente di quell'abilità sociale che viene definita savoir-faire.

'C'è qualcosa che vi turba? A parte la guerra imminente dico… Vi chiedo perdono se sono stata inopportuna e se non volete che vi faccia altre domande sul vostro passato!'

Duncan la guardò perplesso.

'No affatto! Perdonatemi voi, è che mi avete ricordato una persona. Ma non è certo colpa vostra…' le rispose fissando le fiamme del falò con aria assorta.

'A volte i ricordi, per quanto ci si sforzi di relegarli al passato, riaffiorano con violenza'.

Liv non era ancora soddisfatta. Provava il desiderio irrefrenabile di conoscerlo meglio, e lui era così maledettamente taciturno… sembrava che avesse volutamente spezzato il filo con il proprio passato e bruciava dal desiderio di sapere cosa c'era dietro quello sguardo malinconico. Era più forte di lei.

'Assomiglio forse a vostra madre?'

In effetti si rese conto di sperare ardentemente che non fosse così.

Lui le sorrise in modo enigmatico e non rispose più. Prese l'enorme lepre che Ash aveva cacciato quella mattina, la pulì e la infilzò con il suo lungo pugnale, dopodichè la mise ad abbrustolire sul fuoco. Poi tirò fuori due mele dallo zaino e ne lanciò una a Liv senza preavviso, che la prese al volo senza sbagliare.

'Ottimi riflessi! In battaglia vi saranno molto utili per schivare i colpi! In effetti mi sono stupito di non avere trovato nemmeno una ferita su di voi ieri notte, non credevo che tutto il sangue che avevate addosso fosse di qualcun altro. Siete una vera forza della natura, Liv Cousland'

Pronunciò il suo nome lentamente e scandendo bene le lettere; a Liv sembrò di udirlo per la prima volta in vita sua, e si rese conto che non le era mai piaciuto così tanto come in quel momento. Mangiò fissando per tutto il tempo il volto di Duncan illuminato dalle fiamme danzanti; provava il forte impulso di andare a sedersi accanto a lui e di accoccolarsi tra le sue braccia, di accarezzare il suo viso e di baciare le sue labbra carnose e morbide tipiche del popolo del Rivain. Ma si trattenne, anche se a stento. Non le era mai successo prima di provare un simile desiderio nei confronti di qualcuno, ma ora che era avvenuto perchè aspettare? Aveva già aspettato anche troppo!

Si alzò in piedi per ravvivare il fuoco.

'Qual è il vostro cognome? Non credo di conoscerlo' fu la sua uscita.

Questa domanda fece ripiombare il vissuto guerriero nella postura che assumeva quando era assorto nei propri pensieri, con il capo leggermente reclinato da un lato e l'espressione più malinconica che Liv avesse mai visto. Poi anche lui si alzò in piedi e gettò un grosso tronco sulle braci ardenti.

'Il cognome è una cosa che ci lega a una famiglia, ad un passato, a un luogo… l'ho lasciato andare insieme a tutte queste cose. Io ora sono Duncan il Custode Grigio. Non ho una casa né altri vincoli, solo una missione da compiere'

Si voltò verso di lei e la guardò come se quel pensiero lo facesse soffrire.

'Credevate che diventare una di noi sarebbe stato elettrizzante, e lo capisco… ma la nostra vita è molto dura, solo pochi sono in grado di affrontarla. Vedo però in voi la forza necessaria per farlo anche se mi dispiace condannarvi a questo destino…'

'Il mio destino mi ha portata da voi e non chiedo di meglio!' gli confessò senza timore.

Non era mai stata molto prudente nel manifestare i propri sentimenti, non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno; in effetti la sua vita finora era stata piuttosto facile. Era convinta che il giorno in cui avesse trovato l'uomo del destino, lui non avrebbe potuto fare altro che ricambiarla, le avrebbe detto che da sempre non aspettava altro che lei, che era il suo sogno divenuto realtà. Si sarebbero baciati al chiaro di luna e sarebbero stati felici per sempre.

Ma non andò esattamente così.

Liv si avvicinò all'uomo che aveva capito di amare ed al quale era sicura di voler donare la propria verginità. Quella sera stessa! Per quanto fosse una ragazza dal carattere splendido era pur sempre una nobile abituata ad avere quel che voleva e quando voleva.

Camminò verso di lui con aria sognante, gli accarezzò una guancia delicatamente e chiuse gli occhi, avvicinando il viso a quello di lui aspettando di sentirne le labbra sfiorare le sue. Ma non avvenne.

Udì invece un sospiro, e poi la sua voce:

'Sono sicuro che vostro padre non intendesse questo, quando mi implorò di prendermi cura di voi. Non posso farlo, mi dispiace…'

Liv riaprì gli occhi, bruscamente risvegliata dal sogno.

'Perché?' gli chiese con voce strozzata.

Lui le prese le mani avvolgendole tra le sue, e la guardò con tenerezza.

'State vivendo un momento difficile e io sono troppo vecchio per voi. Adesso credete di essere innamorata perché in me vedete il vostro salvatore e il vostro eroe, ma un domani potreste pentirvi...'

Si interruppe e sospirò pesantemente nel vedere due lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance della fanciulla alla quale stava spezzando il cuore, come se non avesse già abbastanza sofferto in quei giorni. Rimase un po' in silenzio cercando le parole più adatte per non causarle ulteriore danno .

'Io …sono lusingato, davvero, siete bellissima e adorabile e …' ma lei lo interruppe divincolandosi dalla sua presa.

'Vi prego tacete' sibilò con un filo di voce strozzata.

Duncan si arrese all'evidenza del fatto che non vi era un modo indolore di infrangere i sogni della giovane Liv.

'Non me ne abbiate! Forse adesso mi odierete, ma sono sicuro che un giorno mi ringrazierete.'

Lei lo guardò infastidita e offesa.

'Gran bel discorso ma sono tutte parole. La verità è che voi non ricambiate i miei sentimenti. Se fosse così non vi importerebbe né della differenza di età né di altro!'

Era delusa, ferita, ma non da lui … piuttosto dalla vita che le stava giocando quel tiro mancino.

A questo punto Duncan la fissò dritto negli occhi con severità: se la giovane Cousland voleva davvero diventare una guardiana del genere umano doveva crescere, e in fretta. Essere Custodi Grigi era un lavoro duro, che necessitava di regole rigide. Lui lo aveva imparato sulla propria pelle negli anni. Ma proprio la consapevolezza di condannare tante giovani anime a quel destino difficile aveva sviluppato in lui una profonda capacità di compassione. E infinita pazienza e comprensione.

'Essere un Custode Grigio significa anche smettere di cercare la propria felicità, significa essere sempre, costantemente focalizzati sul proprio dovere. Non sono innamorato di voi e non potrei esserlo di nessun'altra. L'amore è definitivamente egoistico e non si concilia con la vita che conduciamo. Un giorno, molto presto anzi, capirete.'

Le parlò con tono di voce gentile ma inflessibile, la allontanò con grazia da sé, poi si voltò e si diresse verso il folto degli alberi.

Liv rimase in piedi immobile come una statua di sale; non era stato come aveva sognato e mai si sarebbe aspettata dal destino uno scherzo così crudele.

Non lo odiava, anzi, se possibile lo amava ancora di più dopo il suo rifiuto. Non si sentiva umiliata e non si vergognava dei propri sentimenti, e non si era pentita di averli espressi con franchezza… ma …

_Forse sono stata troppo precipitosa?_

Forse, ma Liv aveva sempre sognato il colpo di fulmine, l'incontro tra due anime che si vedono e si riconoscono all'istante, e non c'è bisogno di parole né di tempo, semplicemente sanno di essersi finalmente trovate.

_Probabilmante sono tutte corbellerie inventate per far felici le fanciulle stupide e sognatrici come me, prima che la dura realtà le faccia tornare con i piedi per terra…_

Cadde sulle ginocchia e si coprì il viso con le mani.

_Sono destinata a essere infelice?_

L'amore vero che dura tutta la vita l'aveva visto con i suoi occhi, l'aveva avuto davanti a sé da quando era nata: i suoi genitori. Quindi esisteva …

_Ma forse non per me. Forse morirò nella battaglia di Ostagar e raggiungerò presto papà e mamma… e Fergus? Si, forse questo è il mio destino! Morirò eroicamente nella battaglia che porrà fine al Flagello e così la mia vita avrà avuto un senso!_

Aprì gli occhi, che ora avevano uno sguardo fiero e determinato, si alzò e si trascinò verso il suo giaciglio, si avvolse nella pelliccia di lupo e si addormentò quasi subito, esausta, con Ash accoccolata ai suoi piedi.

Duncan camminò per un po' in mezzo agli alberi ma si fermò quasi subito; appoggiò la schiena all'imponente tronco di un faggio secolare e guardò il cielo stellato. Di tutte le cose che si aspettava potessero capitargli in quelli che sapeva essere gli ultimi giorni della sua vita, era successo ciò che mai avrebbe immaginato, ma nemmeno sperato. Aveva raggiunto, con gli anni, un notevole grado di distacco dal proprio ego e dal proprio desiderio di felicità che gli permetteva di compiere il suo dovere serenamente, senza rimpianti e senza soffrire. E se non fosse morto nella battaglia ad Ostagar, avrebbe dovuto recarsi presto nelle Vie Profonde, dove avrebbe trovato una fine gloriosa, piuttosto che…

Fino a poco tempo prima credeva di avere ancora qualche anno di vita, ma poi era presto diventato chiaro che quello era un vero e proprio Flagello e non una semplice invasione di prole oscura. E durante il Flagello il deterioramento della corruzione si faceva più rapido, gli incubi più frequenti. Solo la notte prima le poche ore di sonno che era riuscito a strappare ai suoi pensieri gli avevano causato un incubo particolarmente lucido. Aveva visto il Drago radunare le sue truppe per colpire. Si era svegliato di soprassalto con la fronte imperlata di sudore, all'alba, con il cielo colorato di rosa dai raggi del sole nascente.

Ora aveva un pensiero in più ad impedirgli di prendere sonno… e forse non era un male visto che ultimamente si alzava più stanco e provato di quando si era coricato.

In effetti quello che era appena successo era più di un pensiero aggiunto; era uno sconvolgimento del suo modo di considerare sé stesso e la propria esistenza in generale.

Da tempo si sentiva solo uno strumento del destino, non un uomo con delle ambizioni o dei desideri personali. Ed era stanco. La lotta contro la corruzione che era entrata in lui anni prima, quando era diventato Custode, era sempre più sfiancante. Si sentiva un uomo finito e mai più si sarebbe aspettato che una fanciulla potesse innamorarsi di lui. Questa consapevolezza lo costringeva a cambiare il modo in cui percepiva sé stesso, anche se avrebbe preferito non farlo. Ma che senso aveva ormai adesso?

Questi pensieri gli tennero compagnia per molte ore, ma alla fine, a notte fonda, la stanchezza ebbe la meglio su di lui e si trascinò verso il campo. Trovò il fuoco quasi spento, ridotto a un cumulo di braci ardenti di color arancione vivo. Guardò Liv avvolta nella sua pelliccia di lupo, il suo viso candido sembrava disteso e sereno.

Quella visione lo confortò, si sdraiò poco più in là e si addormentò in fretta, vinto dalla stanchezza.


End file.
